An app is a type of application software that is supported by and runs on software platforms. Apps can be characterized according to the software platform on which the app is executed. For example, apps can be Android system apps, website apps, and Apple (iOS) system apps, or the like.
Various users generally have different functional needs with regard to the same app. For example, in the case of the “Contacts” app, some users only expect to use a “View contact information” function or a “Most recent calls” function of the “Contacts” app, and other users expect to use multiple functions such as a “Private collection” function, a “View contact information” function, and a “Most recent calls” function.
However, currently, a uniform app has the same functions on the respective terminals of the various users regardless of the particular functions of the app that are desired by the respective user. For example, when different user terminals install (or update) the same app, all of the user terminals are required to download the entire installation package associated with the app and use the downloaded entire installation package for installing (or updating) the app. As a result, the apps that are installed on the different user terminals have the same functions and take up the same amount of storage space and memory, even though many users only need subsets of the functions the app provides.
In view of the above, currently, apps suffer from relatively poor flexibility, which can result in poor matches between installed apps and the functions that users need from apps.